Midna
by Triforce90
Summary: A prose version based on the most emotional cutscene in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, and my personal favorite. Contains some major spoilers.


It was over.

As the sun began to slowly rise over the vast country of Hyrule, a new age was beginning. This age would bring once again the concept of freedom over the individual citizens of the land, as opposed to the oppression that many of them had just recently experienced.

Though as ironic as it may have seemed, not all too many people knew what had happened to them. The only evidence that something was amuck was the fact that a large, amber diamond had surrounded their beloved Hyrule Castle. Needless to say, as a result, nobody entered the place and nobody went out. It was then that the ideas started to develop, and it was then that people began to realize that their castle could very well be under siege.

But all of that was over. The amber diamond that blocked people from going in and out vanished.

The sun rose just high enough to completely cover the entirety of all the land from the eastern border of Hyrule to the Lanayru Province. Castle Town was now soaking in the sun, and the waters at Lake Hylia and Zora's Domain began to shimmer. The Gerudo Desert, however, brought about no pleasantness as the sun rose, but such harsh conditions did not keep people out of the territory.

In the northern-most part of the Desert Terriyory was a large coliseum; an arena just outside the Arbiter's Grounds which people called the Mirror Chamber. The namesake of the place was derived from the large, circular mirror which stood in the center. Though it appeared to be a mere glass, it was actually a powerful tool, one of which could have been used for good or for evil, as it had recently been used. It was called the Mirror of Twilight, and it was used as a portal between the world of Light and the world of Shadow.

As the Mirror began to grow brighter and brighter off the reflection of the ever-rising sun, three people surveyed it silently. One was a boy of about seventeen years of age, wielding a shield on his back and, behind it, the sacred Master Sword spoken of in legend. His name was Link, and his face was one of kindness, just as any hero's should be. Although he appeared to be the friendliest of creatures, it was evident that he was not about to let sympathy stand in the way of justice. Nobody's horrible past could make up for their horrible deeds.

Another person was the princess of the land of Hyrule, Princess Zelda. This had been the woman that had been imprisoned inside her very own castle and had just recently gone through the horrible experience of being possessed by evil. In this state she had gone after the aforementioned hero, and she considered herself fortunate to not be able to remember attacking Link. Now, her captor had been defeated, and although he had made the threatening promise that she and Link had not seen the last of him, she did not care at the moment. Things were beginning to return to the way they were supposed to be, and that brought her bliss, despite all circumstances.

The third person was obviously not human, for skin was green like the grass and her eyes were as red as fire. This was Midna, and although her skin was an abnormal color, she was still a very beautiful woman. This was the girl who had changed the most during the course of the events that had previously unraveled, and she remembered well how everything had come to pass.

Midna was the heir to the throne of the Twilight Realm, the land of Shadow that was parallel to the world of Hyrule. Being the princess, it was her sole duty to reign over the people of the land, and all went well until one of her own subjects, a Twili by the name of Zant, possessed the powers of an almighty being and dethroned her, declaring himself the leader of the Twilight Realm.

As if this were not humiliating enough, Zant had turned Midna into a hideous imp, and she was cursed to stay that way forevermore, lest the curse be broken. It was then that Midna realized she could get help from Link, who had accidentally stumbled into the Twilight Realm and had taken on the form of a wolf. She proceeded to cooperate with Link, using him so that she may gather together a powerful item known as the Fused Shadows, which she would then be able to use to overthrow Zant and recapture the thrown. However, Zant attacked her the minute she had assembled the items, taking them away from her and almost killing her.

It was then that Link saved her life, and she suddenly realized that she had been using a wonderful person to her advantage. She grew friendly towards Link, and something inside of her changed. She now viewed herself as a better person, and with Link's help, she was able to take on her natural form and escape her impish curse.

And now as the three of them stood standing in front of the Mirror of Twilight, all of them knew that it was time for Midna to return to her land. No words were exchanged as the portal loomed in front of them, its black spirals seeming to beckon the leader of the world of Shadow to come back with haste.

It was Midna herself who finally broke the silence. "I suppose that this is goodbye," she said more to herself than to the other two, but they heard her anyway.

"It doesn't have to always be goodbye," said Zelda as she turned and faced a fellow princess. "The portal will be open as long the Mirror of Twilight stays intact, and the worlds of Shadow and Light will always be bound to each other. They are like the two faces of a coin; one cannot exist without the other."

Midna smirked. She knew Zelda had always been full of it, but she did have a point.

She took a few steps forward and turned around to face her friends. Link, the boy she had used out of greed but who had saved her life, and Zelda, the princess that she had originally "worked" with to help find a savior for the land of Hyrule.

"You know," she started, "if all of the people of Hyrule are really like you guys… you'll do all right."

Link smiled. He had never been the one for words, she noticed, but she knew what he meant by his facial expression. She could tell he would miss her.

As the portal continued to remain open, Midna continued to look at the two before her. She then turned her head down and stared at the dusty tile below her. A tear began to well up in her eyes. She was going to miss him too.

"Link, I…" She stopped, then tried her hardest to smile. "Goodbye."

The tear that had begun to roll down her cheek suddenly took flight and lifted itself off her green skin. It floated in the air for a while, and then began to move towards the other two. Zelda was befuddled, but Link had grown used to Midna's strange powers. Besides, she had used levitation before.

The tear continued to travel, and as it did, Midna began to step inside the portal behind her. It did not close, for she was not all the way inside. She did not dare lose sight of the two.

It was then that the tear made contact with something. Although it was the tiniest of things, it had completely cracked the surface of the Mirror of Twilight. The sound of shattered glass echoed throughout the hollow desert, and Link and Zelda's eyes grew wide with shock.

Midna smirked, and tears then began to move freely from her face. She then stepped into the portal, and the black mass closed behind her. She was gone.

Forever.

Link and Zelda stood there in silence, amazed at the spectacle. As if it weren't enough, the glass of the mirror then completely disappeared, a few stray fragments of glass falling helplessly to the floor. The awkward silence continued.

It was Zelda who finally broke it.

"Link…" she began. "Do you realize what Midna has just done?"

Link knew. Midna had told him before that the Mirror was the only link between the worlds of Shadow and Light, and Zant had temporarily broken that connection when he shattered the Mirror in hopes of Link being unable to use it. Midna then explained the Mirror could only be truly broken by the true ruler of the Twili, which meant that Link would be able to collect the fragments of the Mirror and recreate it.

Although, now that Midna herself had destroyed the Mirror, no connection remained. She was gone forever.

"When Midna destroyed the Mirror, she completely severed the connection between the Shadow and Light world. Now nobody from one world can enter the other." She grabbed Link's hand and looked deeply into his eyes. "Don't you see, Link? Midna destroyed the possibility of another evil coming into this land from the other world, just as Zant had done."

The two looked back at the empty stand that once housed the Mirror.

"May the goddesses bless her soul…"


End file.
